Runaway Walter 20
by diangie
Summary: Walter was left all alone in the garage on Christmas Eve with a lot of time to himself to think. This is also a re write with a few changes and one complete character re write.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scorpion or any of CBS's affiliates**

**Author's Notes:**

**Those of you that follows this story and doesn't know, I am currently rewriting this whole story.** **The reason being is because I wasn't for sure on where to take one of the characters. The character I am referring to is Drew.** **I still wanted him to play a somewhat significant part in this story so I chose to rewrite his character.** **I am not going to change the overall storyline but I am going to rewrite parts of it that either I feel needs cleaning up per se or to fit Drew's new storyline. I hope everyone like the new version as much as the old. Some chapters will not have a lot of changes to it such as this one but Chapter 2 will have a lot of them. Please Enjoy and as always Thank You for reading. **

It is Christmas Eve night and everyone has left the garage which leaves Walter alone and a lot of time on his hands to think...

Walter's POV

Chapter 1: Memories

It's Christmas Eve night and Walter was completely alone in the garage. He had been up in his loft apartment sitting on his couch thinking about everything that had transpired throughout the day. Having an internal conversation with himself, he started thinking about everything that happened since arriving at the cabin...

"Getting to the cabin and helping decorating it, volunteering to go help pick out a Christmas tree only to have Toby telling me in so many words that I was incapable of it while Tim was there and able to take care of it himself while at the same time bond with Ralph a little bit more. Then if that wasn't enough, running into the gunrunners and unknowingly bringing one of them back to the cabin and putting everyone in danger, especially Ralph.

This was suppose to be a quiet family Christmas with NO TECH ALLOWED but, guess who broke that ONE RULE? PAIGE. She had sneaked in her cell phone via her boot but of course that was ok because it was Paige. If I had done anything like that, I would have been called out for it not only by her but along with everyone else on the issue. In a way, I did the same thing but not really considering it was suppose to be a present for Paige. It had been a rebuilt laptop that I had been working on for a while. So, in a sense, I didn't actually break her ONE rule; at least not like she did.

Oh and lets not forget about the heated argument I had with Tim that Paige walked in the middle of and didn't hear all of its verbal content; like that would have helped to win her back at all. Not that she would have taken my side anyway considering we haven't been us for months now which feels more like years. I'm beginning to wonder if there is any chance at all of winning her back. Maybe Toby, was right. Maybe I should just move on but I don't think I can. Maybe I'm destine to become ferret chow after all, who knows.

Then to make matters worse, Ralph gets kidnapped by the person who led us to believe that he was an undercover ATF Agent who we later found out was part of the group of gunrunners that we apprehended and the reason he was shot was because things went south among the group. What a day!"

Then it all dawned on to him. That look in Paige's eyes when she left with Ralph and Tim in tow like they were a perfectly happy family said it all. "Paige **was **blaming me for everything. First it was Thanksgiving Day. Granted if I hadn't picked up that phone and taken that job, Paige's Thanksgiving dinner wouldn't have been ruined. So, taking the blame for part of the ruined occasion isn't an issue but, how did I know that Ms. Franklin was in fact Veronica Dineen, Paige's estranged mother and Ralph's grandmother. After finding that out, everything else went downhill from there with one debacle after another. So, if nothing else, her mother can shoulder the other part of the blame. But, Christmas, I shouldn't be blamed for all of that. Never mind that Tim and Cabe was with me at the time. So, is she really putting all the blame on me because I help bring back someone who we were trying to help which turned out to be trouble and placing her son in danger?

She is blaming me just like she blamed me for when Ralph ditched school, sneaked passed all of the first responders and into the bio-hazard lab where I had a gun pointed to the back of my head and not knowing he was even on the premises let alone inside the building when I pulled the cords that controlled the whole building and nearly causing Ralph to almost fall into the incinerator. Granted, if I had known he was in there, I would have gladly taken that bullet to my the back of my head just to protect him and to insure his safety without a doubt. But this, this is not all my fault. If she is going to place blame on anybody for this then she needs to blame Tim and Cabe as well, not just me. Not to mention, Tim made no move to jump in the car with Paige to go after Ralph and his kidnapper but I guess that little fact doesn't matter to her."

Then a realization hit him. Everything came flooding back like a dam had broke in his mind. The part that hit him the worst was the memories from the capsule. "I distinctly remember telling Paige that it hurt me to see her and Tim together and the fact that she chose Tim hurt most of all and telling her that I loved her and I distinctly remembering Paige saying I love you back to me and that if I took her hand or pulled a lever, that part was rather fuzzy for some reason, but either way we would be together forever. And yet, we are not together just growing farther and farther apart. Instead she is forever flaunting her personal relationship with Tim in front of me every day and every chance she had gotten throughout the day. All of the hugging and kissing done in my line of sight was done on purpose. Did she hate me that much or despise me that much? Exactly when did things become so broken between us? I know it didn't phase me when Happy said she needed our divorce sooner than expected because she thought she was pregnant at the time with Toby's baby. I was rather happy for the both of them when the news came out but unfortunately it was never the case because of the cadmium poisoning. Happy received a false positive on the pregnancy test but what Paige had done was excruciatingly painfully and purposefully done.

All of a sudden a lot of hurtful things started to come to mind by each one of the team members. Paige's hurtful actions and that one lie that hurt the most; Cabe pretty much telling me to let Paige be with Tim because he was the better guy for her and telling her that I loved her then was being selfish, "Come to think of it Cabe said in so many words that I wasn't good enough for Paige and Tim was the better choice for her anyway. Was that because Tim is normal. Toby telling me I should move on because Paige has moved on with Tim. Hell, it was Toby who was pushing me for two years to get me to admit that I had feelings for Paige and when I finally admitted to being in love with her Toby does this whole 360 degree turn and tells me to forget about her altogether and move on because she is happy with Tim. Was that his way of getting back at me for hiding the marriage to Happy from him and everyone else just so I can stay in the country? Happy didn't hurt me as much as the others did. She told me to ask Paige to go to Tahoe with me for the weekend and I failed to do so. Instead, I sent Paige away with Tim. Yes, I admit it it was my fault but when Tim called on Paige's personal phone, I felt like I could never compare to a normal guy like Tim and she had already made that decision in her life. If I had to compare, Tim is a lot like Drew just with a better job so therefore, I just disappointed Happy altogether on that point. So, I don't see where she had hurt me in any of this besides supporting Paige and Tim's relationship. Sylvester on the other hand never really said anything about the whole situation. He did try to bring us back together which was a failed attempt but then again he was too busy going behind my back with other things. First it was him dating my sister and not telling me for a while; then it was him marrying my sister without saying anything at all and me finding out after it was all said and done; then it was him having this whole relationship with my parents and never including me or telling me and then I find out everything when we went to Ireland for Pattern's Day and he got greeted by my parents like he was **their** son who hasn't been home in so many years unlike me who is their **actual** son, barely got noticed except when it came to Thomas and Connor who bullied me throughout my childhood and they noticed me right away but for all of the wrong reasons.

Ralph is really too young to understand the adult concept of the whole situation but then again he is a genius after all, just like me. But, I really feel like I lost him too when he told me I should have been the one to take his Mom dancing and him and I could have been partners forever. If it was up to Ralph, I feel like I would have been Ralph's first choice but it isn't up to Ralph, it is all up to Paige, so therefore, I feel like I lost not only the better part of myself but everything that went with it. So, of course, I can't be mad at Ralph, after all he is **my boy** and always will be regardless if Paige and Tim likes it or not. I just hope Ralph doesn't shut me out of his life completely since Tim seems to be becoming a permanent part of his life."

Without giving it a second thought, Walter jumped up from the couch and went into his bedroom and grabbed his carry on bag, passport, and all of his identification that he needed for travel. He then grabbed a pen and paper and started writing notes to each member of the team as well as to the whole team in general. He then called an Uber and while waiting on the car he placed all of the notes in a large brown envelope and placed it faced down on the table between his and Paige's desk with a smaller note on top of it. He even left a note for Tim. By the time he was finished making sure everything was secured and turned off and locked down, the car had arrived to pick him up. Even though the driver already knew where he was going, when he got into the back seat he told the driver where to take him without thinking about it. "LAX please."

"Sure thing." said the driver. "I hope you make it to your destination before Christmas. Traveling during the holiday's are brutal especially at this time of day."

"I know but if I don't get there before Christmas is over then it will be ok either way. It is currently 6:00pm here so I should get to my destination by 6:00pm tomorrow. Everything should work out."

After arriving at LAX, Walter got out of the car and went to the ticket counter and asked if there were any direct flights to the east coast. If at possible he was going to try to get the most direct route to his destination without making it easy for his team to find him. He needed some space to think and this is the only way he can think to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Scorpion or any of CBS's affiliates**

**Author's Notes: This chapter has a lot of changes to it. It was practically a complete rewrite. The word prenuptial is used in this chapter so as far as prenuptial go I know the basics of them but not exactly how they are worded to protect both parties. So, please bare with me and chalk it up to writer's creativity.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who kept after me to finish this story and not giving up on me. I'm just sorry I have taken so long to get back to this story. I've had enough to go on in the last couple of years to sink a ship. So, thanks again for the support you have shown me. **

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Paige awoke earlier than she was wanting to but then again someone was banging on her door. As she got up and put her robe on, she walked out to open the door hoping she didn't have to kill Tim this early in the morning considering she distinctly told him he could come back around 9:00am. Remembering last night's conversation she had with him, she was really hoping Tim didn't just decide to come over early just to get her out of bed.

Tim came back to the apartment with her directly after leaving the garage. Since it was still early in the evening, Ralph played some video games until he decided to go to his room for the night. As promised, Tim help Paige wrap gifts and discussed how to spend the next few days before he had to leave for Jordan. He had hinted on several occasions about spending the night but she just wasn't ready for their relationship to take that next step for some reason. So, around midnight last night she sent him home and instructed him clearly to be back around 9:00am and then the three of them could stop and get breakfast before going to the garage for the team's Christmas dinner and finish exchanging gifts. Even though Tim wasn't up to going back to the garage, he only agreed to it because Paige requested it and it has become a tradition since the team's first Christmas together.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming just stop banging on my door before you wake up the neighbors or break my door down which ever comes first."

Upon opening the door, Paige got the shock of her life, "Drew!"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas Paige. Its been a while, at least six to eight months or so. You look great. A little tired and maybe a little stressed as well but still you look great none the less."

Coming out of her shock, "Oh um...thank you. Um...come in Drew. Merry Christmas and good morning to you as well. Umm..." Shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you here. Did Ralph know you were coming into town and he just didn't say anything to me about it? I mean I was expecting more of a phone call from you not you standing in front of me."

Sighing deeply, "No, I didn't say anything to Ralph about coming to LA because I wasn't for sure if I was going to be able to make it or not and I didn't want to disappoint him."

Arching her eyebrows and smirking, "Really. It's not like it would be the first time."

"Paige, I didn't come all this way to fight. Quite honestly, I came here to have a talk with you and Walter and at some point Ralph."

With a confused expression on her face, "What do you want to talk to Walter and me about and why? Is Ralph being threaten in someway?"

"No, no. Its nothing like that. Its me Paige. I really don't want to go into this multiple times so if its ok I would really like to wait until we are all in the same room before I go into details about everything. So, if we could wait, I would greatly appreciate it."

Sighing. "Ok Drew. By the way do you want any coffee or anything?"

"Yea, sure. I could definitely use a cup."

As Paige was getting Drew a cup of coffee they both heard a door open and as Ralph walked out of his room he had the same surprised look on his face which grew into a wide smile.

"Dad!"

"Hey buddy, Merry Christmas and surprised."

Smiling and walking up to his Dad, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming to LA for Christmas. Mom, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, truth be told, I didn't say anything to anyone that I was coming here today. So, your mother didn't know I was coming to LA anymore than you nor did anyone else for that matter. Besides, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it out here or not so I decided to just show up. This way I would not disappoint anyone and surprise you both at the same time."

"Ok. Well, while you two play catch up I'm going back and get ready for the day." with that Paige went back to her room to shower and thinking to herself, "Its going to be a long day. I can just feel it."

Upon Paige leaving the room both Drew and Ralph told her ok.

"Hey Dad, I'm think I'm going to go and get dressed too and then afterwards we can play video games till we get ready to leave for the garage."

"Ok, bud. Sounds like a plan." Sitting there at the dining room table and thinking to himself, "I may have made a huge and irreparable mistake. I just hope that the solution I made to this mistake will make up for it."

Calling back and bringing Drew out of his thoughts, "Oh Dad, I'm glad you're here for Christmas. Its the first one we actually get to spend together in ten years." with that Ralph runs to his room to get ready for the day.

While getting ready, Paige started wondering why Drew really came to LA and why it is so important that he needed to talk to Walter and her together as well as Ralph. Then a thought just occurred to her, did he somehow or another find out about Ralph's kidnapping yesterday; if so, how? Then another realization occurred to her, it was Walter who jumped into the car with her to go after Ralph. Not Tim. Walter. No matter what, he has always put Ralph first and foremost above himself and anyone else for that matter. It was Tim who stayed behind. If he is so crazy about Ralph like he says he is then why did he stay behind? With all these thoughts running through her head she finished getting ready for the day. As she was coming out of her bedroom, she heard Drew and Ralph playing video games when she heard a knock on the door. Stopping at the door to answer it, she called out to Ralph telling him to go get changed and get ready for the day so they can stop and get breakfast before going to the garage.

As she was opening the door, "I already have Mom." Shaking her head she turned to find Tim staring at her. Paige suddenly became uncomfortable with the whole situation that was about to unfold. Bending down to kiss Paige on the lips, Paige suddenly turned her head allowing Tim to kiss her on the cheek. "Oh, um...Tim, hi um...Merry Christmas and good morning."

Standing there with a shocked and disappointed look on his face, "Ahh...good morning and Merry Christmas to you as well."

Hearing Tim at the door, "I was just playing some video games to pass the time until everyone was ready to go." said Ralph who had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Oh, ok. Well, Tim just arrived and I'm ready if you guys are. We should have plenty of time to stop and get breakfast and then go to the garage and finish exchanging gifts and then start preparing Christmas dinner." Suddenly realizing she hadn't thought about getting Drew a Christmas gift, "Drew, I'm sorry but you won't have anything there to open."

"That's ok. If things go the way I hope they do that will be gift enough from the both of you as well as Walter. I promise."

Confused, Tim couldn't help but ask, "I'm sorry, but who are you and what is going on here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Umm...Tim, this is Drew Baker, my Ex and Ralph's father. Drew, this is Tim Armstrong, my umm...boyfriend."

It didn't go unnoticed by Tim how hesitant Paige sounded when she introduced him as her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Tim. Paige, I'm a bit surprised. I would have bet money on it that you and Walter would be dating if not living together by now."

Somewhat uncomfortable with the statement Drew just blurted out, "Well you're wrong. Besides Walter and I are having some problems right now."

Sounding a bit unhappy, "Mom got mad at Walter and now they are barely speaking to each other." stated an unhappy Ralph.

"Ralph." Paige said rather tersely.

"What? Its true."

"Paige, how about we discuss your problem with Walter later? Isn't there someplace we need to be?"

"Yes, actually there is. Lets just get ready to go ok."

"So, Drew..." noticing Drew's travel bag still sitting on the floor near the dining room table. "...where are you staying while you're in LA?"

"Nowhere at this moment. I was going to call around to different hotels and motels to see if they have any rooms available at a reasonable rate considering it is Christmas Day and New Years is a week from today."  
"Why not stay here with Mom and me. It would be more efficient and logical. Besides all the rooms rates will be five times higher anyway because of the holidays. Not to mention by staying here, you will be saving Mom on time and money. You can save her on time by already being here and she can just get ready for work without having to wake me up and wait on you because you will already be here. You can also save Mom on money because she won't have to pay a sitter not to mention if she has to work later she doesn't have to pay anything extra and you don't have to be anywhere after a certain time. And one more thing, we can spend all the time we want together without you having to leave. So there, not only is the whole situation highly convenient but logical and efficient as well."

Ralph was giving his mother a rather hopeful look while she was considering everything he had just said and before she realized it she agreed to letting Drew stay at the apartment with her and Ralph until he leaves to go back to Maine of which the exact date has yet to be determined.

"Ok, on that note lets get going. I'm starting to get hungry and we still have to go to the garage and have Christmas with the team. After Drew and Ralph exchanged high-fives they both exited the apartment and went on downstairs. Shaking her head at both Drew and Ralph, Paige turned to grab her purse and jacket to follow them out the door when she noticed the annoyed look on Tim's face.

"What's wrong. You look annoyed."

"I am and for some reason it is mostly with you. What just happened here? Why did you agree to let your **Ex** stay here?"

"For starters its not like Drew and I are going to share a bed and Ralph is right. It would be easier to already have Drew here so I don't have to pay extra or anything at all for a sitter when I have to work over due to a case. Besides, Ralph doesn't get to see his father that often and this could be good for both of them." With that being said, Paige exited the apartment and waited for Tim to come out so she could lock the door.

Upon exiting the apartment, Tim had a rather disappointed if not a discourage look on his face. He definitely didn't like Drew showing up out of the blue and getting free reign over Paige's apartment when he can't even spend one night and he is the one dating Paige. Arriving downstairs, Paige and Tim walked over to her car where Drew and Ralph were waiting and idling chitchatting.

Looking around, "Hey Drew, where is your car?" asked Tim.

"Oh, I didn't rent one. I brought an Uber over. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious. How did you expect to get around LA without one?"

Just then Paige chimed in, "Ok. Well we can all ride together in one car or we can take both. It really doesn't matter."

Noticing the scowl on Tim's face, "How about we take both if you don't mind me driving your car Paige."

"No. I'm fine with it. Do you remember where Kovelsky's is at?"

"No, not really but I'm sure Ralph does if you don't mind riding with me, buddy."

"No, I don't' mind."

"Great. You two can take my car and I will ride with Tim and we will meet up at Kovelsky's."

That being finally decided everyone piled into their respected cars of their choosing and rode to Kovelsky's for breakfast. Afterwards, everyone went to the garage to spend the next few hours as a cyclone, well as much of one as they can get considering the wedge that has formed between Walter and Paige that seems to be turning into the Grand Canyon.

Toby, Happy, and Sylvester were the first to arrive at the garage Christmas morning. On the way to the garage, the trio started talking and for some reason felt bad for leaving Walter all alone last night. All three, for some reason felt like that it was a bad idea because Walter did seem a little more down than he has been for the past few months. When they stopped and thought about it, Walter has been slightly depressed ever since Paige started dating Tim. As the trio entered the garage, all three sensed something was off. If they had to describe the garage in a word "dark" would be it. For some reason this morning, the coffee wasn't made as usual and everything was either turned off or unplugged. They would have figured Walter would have at least turned the Christmas lights on before everyone's arrival. Looking up towards the loft, Toby noticed that the door was still closed and no lights appeared to be on. Things just didn't seem right for some reason. Toby went straight upstairs to Walter's apartment and began knocking on his door and proceeded to walk in when he realized that the door was locked.

Knocking repeatedly and shaking the door, Toby hollered into the door. "Walter. Walter. Come on man open up."

Not getting any kind of answer, he turned to the railing and called downstairs to Happy and Sylvester. "Hey guys, when exactly was the last time Walter locked his loft door?"

"I don't recall him ever locking that door. Why?" called Happy.

"I don't think he ever has locked that door not even when he was doing his physical therapy after his near fatal car accident two years ago. Why?" asked Sylvester.

"Because it is now."

"Maybe he's still asleep, did you think of that?" replied Happy.

"He's a megalomaniac. He doesn't oversleep. Have you ever known him to oversleep when we were staying here because the INS lady wasn't buying your fake marriage a few months back?"asked Toby.

"Good point. Well I could just pick the lock so you can go in there and check on him." replied Happy.

"Well, guys..."Sylvester was catching Happy and Toby's attention. "...did anyone notice whether or not Walter's car is parked outside. There is a chance he may not be here."

Walking back downstairs, "I'll take a look outside just to be sure but again I don't recall him ever locking his door before this. Just in case, Happy go ahead and have your pick tools on stand by." said Toby as he started to go outside.

As Happy started for her desk. A note sitting on top of a large envelope caught her eye. Stopping to read it, Happy just stared at it not sure what to make of what she just read.

"Hey, his car is still out here so I guess you're up Happy." said Toby as he was walking back inside.

Holding up the note, "I don't think so. He isn't here at least not according to this note."

"Well, I wonder where he went off too."

"Maybe Cabe came by and picked him up." suggested Sylvester.

"Picked who up?" asked Paige.

"Oh hi Paige, Tim, Ralph, and...Drew?" greeted Sylvester. "Good morning and Merry Christmas. We didn't know you were coming in today."

"Merry Christmas. That's ok. No one else did either. I thought I would surprise everyone and from the looks on your faces I accomplished just that."

Looking at Drew, Toby couldn't help but think that he wasn't here for a social call. As a matter of fact, even though it was very subtle, he could tell Drew was nervous about something and from the look on Tim's face he was obviously not happy at all about Drew's being here either. Ralph on the other hand looked ecstatic but he wasn't sure if it was because Drew was here or the fact the it seemed to annoy the hell out of Tim or maybe both at this point. Because he has noticed for quite some time that Ralph never seemed very fond of Tim in the first place.

"To answer your question, Walter isn't here." stated Happy.

"His car is outside."

"Yea Ralph we know. We are thinking that maybe Cabe swung by and picked him up and went out to breakfast somewhere."

"Well we didn't see him at Kovelsky's. We just left there." said Paige.

Hearing the front door open, everyone turn to look to see if it was Walter but instead it was Cabe. As Cabe was shutting the door, he noticed everyone staring at him. "Good morning and Merry Christmas." Shocked to see the extra visitor, "Well Mr. Baker. What a surprise or was I the only person who didn't know you were coming to LA for Christmas?"

"No. I surprised everyone. I actually wasn't sure if I was going to make it at all, so no one knew I was coming in this morning. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Same to you."

"Thank you."

"Umm...where is Walter?" asked Sylvester.

"I don't know. Isn't he here?"

"Not according to this note?" said Happy who was holding it up for Cabe to see.

Just then the door opened up for the second time that morning and it happened to be Veronica coming through the door this time.

"Hello everyone and Merry Christmas and good morning."

"Good morning and Merry Christmas. Mom, where is Walter?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. Upstairs I guess, why?"

"He left a note saying he left and we were wondering where he might have gone too."

"What exactly did the note say?"

"According to this note and it just says "I've left." that's it. Nothing more nothing less." stated Happy.

"That's odd don't you think. I mean you all know him better than I do." said Veronica.

Going upstairs and sounding kind of annoyed with the whole situation, "Have any of you geniuses looked in his apartment. That could have been an old note or something."

"Yes Paige. This genius has been up there and the door is locked. So unless you have a key that we don't know about, Happy you may want to pick the lock if we are going to get any kind of answers as to where he went off too."

"Stopping midway up the stairs and turning to face Toby, "No, I do not have a key because I don't think he has ever lock his door up there. Close it yes but lock it, I don't recall him ever doing that."

"Well he did." stated Toby matter-of-factly.

Coming back downstairs, Paige picked up her phone and called Walter's cell phone. Hearing the phone ring Ralph walked over to Walter's desk and open the bottom drawer and pulled out not only his phone but his laptop as well. Taking both items out of the drawer and placing them both on top of the desk, Ralph looked at the rest of the team with concern because everyone knows that Walter hardly ever leaves without his phone or his laptop.

With a look of concern, "Happy go pick that lock right now." instructed a worried Cabe.

Grabbing her pick tools and running upstairs with Toby and Cabe behind her, Happy made quick work of the lock and Cabe and Toby immediately went inside the small loft apartment. Looking around the small living area they both noticed his shaving kit and travel bag gone.

Going back downstairs, Cabe began asking, "Did he make any kind of indication that he was leaving to any of you? Paige?"

"No. Tim, Ralph and I left together last night and I was upset with him anyway."

"Tim?"

"No sir. We said our goodbyes and I left with Paige and Ralph."

"Ralph? Did he say anything to you at anytime about leaving."

Looking down at Walter's computer and phone and as though he just lost his best friend in the world, "No." whispered Ralph.

"Sylvester?"

"No. I just wished him Merry Christmas and good night. He said it back to me, then I left."

"Happy?"

"Didn't say anything to me. I wished him a Merry Christmas and left soon after Paige, Ralph and Tim."

"Toby?"

"No. I gave him some eggnog and he told me that he didn't ask for Tim to leave and I told him that it was irrelevant and that Paige was going to blame him for it anyway and that he was in for a seriously unhappy new year. Then I walked off."

Shaking her head at Toby's confession, "That was kind of a stupid thing to say to him don't you think?" questioned Veronica.

Thinking about it Toby just stood there and nodded his head while Paige gave him a stern look.

"Veronica, did he say anything to you at all about leaving or did you even drive him anywhere?"

"No, Cabe he didn't say anything to me nor did I take him anywhere besides I was already gone before you guys left for your little Christmas getaway. I had just gotten back when you saw me walk through that door." Paige was giving her a look like she didn't believe one word her mother was saying. "And don't look at me like that either Paige because I am telling you the truth."

"The real question remains is where did he go and did he go willingly?" asked Cabe

"So I take it that Walter really is gone. That kind of puts a damper on things considering I was really needing to talk with Walter about something along with Paige and Ralph. Not to mention I was needing him to look over some paperwork as well." stated Drew even though he seemed to be talking more to himself than to the group of people who were staring at him.

At the mention of paperwork, Paige had sudden feeling that Drew didn't come all the way from Maine to LA just to spend Christmas with Ralph. She suddenly felt like he had an ulterior motive for being here, exactly what that reason is she was about to find out.

"That's it. You and me upstairs. NOW!" Paige said angrily which caused everyone present to jump.

Holding up a finger, "Excuse me, but how do you two know each other?"

Taking a deep breath, "Sorry. Mom this is Drew Baker, Ralph's father Drew this is my mother, Veronica Dineen."

"Oh, ok." said Veronica. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Angrily moving pass Drew and going upstairs, "Enough with the pleasantries. Upstairs. NOW."

Reluctantly, Drew followed Paige upstairs with everyone staring after them. The annoyed and disgusted look on Tim's face didn't go unnoticed by neither Toby nor Veronica, but the slight smile on Veronica's face was missed by all.

After closing the door to the loft, Paige immediately walked over to Walter's desk and unplugged the intercom system from the wall essentially unplugging the entire phone.

Immediately turning to Drew, "NOW SPILL."

Holding up his hands to defend off Paige's angry glare, "Now before you say anything else, please hear me out. Now, if what I think I did I actually did, believe me it was an accident and I certainly didn't realize I was doing it."

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Paige began shaking her head, "Either I have been working with geniuses far too long or you actually didn't make a bit of sense. Just tell me what you think you did or didn't do."

Taking a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh, "I may have accidentally inadvertently gave up my parental rights to Ralph."

"YOU DID WHAT? HOW?"

"I'm not sure, that is why I needed to talk with Walter and then ask him a favor. Well, both of you actually as long as Ralph was in agreement which I think he will be no matter what any of us has to say about it."

"Focus Drew. Stop rambling and start explaining." Paige said through clench teeth. Thinking to herself, "Oh God I'm starting to sound like Walter."

"Ok, ok. I met someone around this time last year and her name is Kelby Tucker. We have been dating for about a year now and I don't want to make you mad but I propose marriage to her. What I didn't know was she came from a wealthy family and her parents were killed in a car accident when she was twelve and she was sent to live with her grandparents. Her Grandfather passed away five years ago which just leaves her and Kelby's Grandmother, Tiffany Tucker. Well, her grandmother said she would give us her blessing so long as I signed a prenuptial agreement. That was only to protects the family's properties and monies and other sources of income. Pretty much it shows that I want to marry Kelby for her and not her money."

"Ok. So, what makes you think you gave up your parental rights?"

"That's where the problem lies. As we were going over the prenup agreement, there was a clause in there stating that 'upon signing this agreement as of this date, I would be entering this marriage with whatever I have in my **current** possession/custody.' Well I never thought that included Ralph when I signed it. So, when I brought up Ralph, she asked me who Ralph was and I told her he is my son and that he lives here in LA with you and that you have full custody and he comes to visit from time to time. She said that since I don't have full or joint custody of him then I no longer have parental rights to him because I had already signed the prenup thus giving up my parental rights. I then asked for a copy of it because I was going to take it to a lawyer to see if I really did give up my rights to Ralph but the copy she gave me was in another language and I don't know what that language is and I was hoping Walter could tell me and perhaps read it."

"How did you not notice it was in another language before you signed it?"

"That's the thing it was all done electronically and what she had on the computer screen was all in English but when she printed it off she printed it off in another language."

"What language does it look like it is in? I know you have seen some foreign languages before and even if you don't recognize this language I'm sure any lawyer can tell you what language that prenup was written in."

"That's just it. I have taken it to several different lawyers and even asked everyone on the team if they knew what language it was in and no one could tell me. I figure since Walter was one of the smartest people I know he could tell me."

Letting out a deep and annoyed sigh, "Ok what about the favor you were wanting to ask of Walter and me?"

"Before you say anything, in my defense. I really thought you two would be together together by now. So that was why I had asked one of the lawyers that I spoke too about getting some documentation about signing my parental rights over to Walter. I figure this way I know he will be able to help you with Ralph and Ralph already knows and trust him and Walter would make a hell of a lot better dad to him than I ever could. I was also hoping that you would be in agreement with it as well but since you two are fighting I'm wondering just how far out of the question that really is?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath because she simply didn't know what to say to Drew about his question, "Look Drew. I don't know at this point. True, Ralph would be in total agreement with your decision on this but with Tim in the picture now I also feel like he deserves a chance too. So that is something that needs to be discussed after it has been determined whether or not you actually gave up your parental rights. Is there anything else that you need to say before going back down stairs."

"No."

"Oh, do you have the copy of the agreement with you."

"Yes and no. I have a copy of one of the pages here in my pocket but the whole prenup is in my travel bag back at your apartment."

"Ok. Can I look at it?"

Handing Paige the said sheet of paper, Paige took one look at it and said, "The language looks vaguely familiar but I can't think of where I may have seen this language at. I will agree with you though Walter may know what this language is but first we need to find Walter."

Nodding his head, they both got up and walked back downstairs. As they were descending the stairs Paige noticed Ralph opening a large brown envelop and dumping the contents on the table.

"Ralph what are you getting into? Was that envelope addressed to you?"

"No not directly to me but to the whole team. Look, Walter left a note for each one of us individually and one for the team as a whole. Maybe one of them will tell us where he went."

"Maybe. Lets take a look."

As the notes lay there in a pile in the center of the table, the team stood there wondering what Walter had written in them and whether or not there were any clues as to his whereabouts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Scorpion or any of CBS's affiliates**

**Author's Note: While I am rewriting this whole story, my goal is to get one proofread and posted while rewriting the other chapters to fit the changes. I am in the process of working on Chapter 5. I hurriedly typed up Chapter 4 Monday night 3/2 before the storms rolled in. Then I was out of power for half a day on Tuesday with intermittent power outages for the rest of the week. For those that don't know about the Deadly Tornado that hit Tennessee, I live in one of those areas was hit. I was one of the blessed few that didn't suffer any damages other the power getting knock out but it came very very close to me. Where it went through it was approximately 2.5-3 miles way from my home. Even though it manage to destroy parts of my home town it was worse in other areas of Tennessee. The same tornado stayed on the ground for about 60 miles and devastated the next county over more than the county I live in. So please keep the people of Nashville, Lebanon, Mt Juliet, and all of Putnam County in your thoughts and prayers. This state lost 24 precious lives from that one deadly tornado.**

**Also, please bare with me but I promise I will finish this story. I also started another story that has been buzzing around in my head for a long time and I just had to start writing it but I am going to complete it before I post any chapters from it. Thanks again for all of your encouragement and support. **

**Spoiler Alert: For those who are worried about Ralph, Ralph won't be given away to anyone. He will definitely stay within the cyclone.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Notes

As the team stood there looking at the pile of notes with their names written on them, Veronica and Drew sat back and wonder what Walter had written to each of them. Picking up the note labeled: TEAM, "Would any of you mind if I read the note addressed to the whole team out loud?" asked Veronica.

As the whole group gave a simultaneous no Veronica began to read.

**TEAM'S NOTE:**

"_Team Scorpion, _

_Well first and foremost, I remembered everything from the rocket and I mean EVERYTHING. I also hope everyone had a good laugh over and over again at my expense. I'm glad I could amuse everyone._

_After everyone left the garage last night, I sat up in my loft and thought about everything that had transpired at the cabin. Then I got to thinking about everything that has happened over the last few months because I couldn't figure out as a team how we became so broken, especially between Paige and myself. I know I haven't been the best at emoting my feelings but I do try. I also know as much as I've tried to act like a Normal guy I would always end up getting shot down for it. All I ever got was negative feedback when ever I tried to improve myself but no solution on how to correct what I did wrong but then again the person I hired to help me out in that area has all but turned her back on me and shut me out completely, basically abandoning me. _

_Thinking back, there is only one of you that I'm not upset with, disappointed in or mad at. Other than one disappointment I feel like the rest of you all but stabbed_ _me in the back and twisted that knife ever so slowly. So, I've come to the point that I'm not sure if I want to continue Scorpion anymore. Scorpion may save everyone but I don't think Scorpion can save itself now. At this point I AM DONE and I mean with EVERYTHING. Each one of you has a note regarding everything I said on a more personal level. Right now, I just need some space to think on what I want and what I should do. Like I said, __**I'M DONE**__._

As the team stood around the table looking at the notes with their names on it and listening to Veronica read the Team's note, the tension that suddenly formed in the room could have been cut with a knife. As Veronica finished reading the note, everyone also wondered what Walter meant when he said he was done and didn't know if he wanted to continue Scorpion.

**Cabe's Note:**

Standing there looking at the center of the table, Cabe reached out an picked his note up. Wondering what had gone through Walter's mind last night, he hoped that Walter didn't do anything stupid like he did a couple of years ago.

"_Cabe,_

_I always thought you got me when I was a kid. You understood me more than my own father did but I guess I was fooled by you once more. You are the one who brought CHAOS into my cyclone. Ever since you brought Tim in as a "training agent" it seemed liked everyone and everything changed. I was no longer the team leader or company owner. I was no longer good enough for anyone. You said it yourself in so many words. I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. You once told me that you had hoped that I would one day think of the heart as more than a circulatory muscle but the second I confess my love for Paige you told me that I was being selfish and Tim was the better guy for Paige not me. So, at what point did I not become good enough for Paige or have you always thought that. Better yet is the real reason you brought Tim into my cyclone is because he was a NORMAL guy where I wasn't. You're kind of normal. Were you trying to bring someone in you can relate to better? I'm just trying to figure out when I stopped being good enough in your eyes?"_

After reading the note, Cabe felt as though he had been gut punched and began feeling so guilty that he felt tears stinging his eyes. He definitely didn't realized that he hurt Walter to this degree and he never met to disrupt his team or his life by bringing Tim into Scorpion. He was just instructed by his boss that he was getting a trainee. He also knew Walter had been in love with Paige long before he admitted it to himself. All the looks that were exchanged between him and Paige, the way he cared for Ralph, to the shared moments that he interrupted. He knew it hurt Walter having to watch Tim and Paige everyday since Tahoe developing their relationship. He just never realize how much. He felt like what hurt the most was when Walter insinuated that he thought Walter wasn't good enough for Paige. Truth be told, Paige seemed a whole lot happier with Walter than she has ever been with Tim. Yes, she smiles and laughs with Tim and shows Tim affection but she never seemed to look at Tim with the same affection in her eyes as she did with Walter when they first met two and half years ago. Tim in Cabe's opinion never got the "Walter" look from Paige. All the looks that Paige had given Tim were almost forced as if she was pushed into his arms. Even though her mind may be in a relationship with Tim, her heart isn't. He also felt like he should have said something about all of the hugging and kissing and excessive touching they were doing in the office and should have left all of it outside of the workplace and should have been more professional while on duty. He was definitely going to take those two off to the side the first chance he gets and have a stern talking to about their unprofessional behavior inside the office. It doesn't matter whether they were at the garage or at headquarters, it was still the workplace and they should have acted accordingly. Now his only thought was to find Walter and hope he is alive and well wherever that may be.

**Tim's Note:**

Looking down at his note, Tim couldn't help but wonder what Walter could have possibly written to him considering he hasn't known Walter as long as everyone else. Picking up his note he began to read.

"_Tim,_

_You may have helped out effectively on several cases but at the same time you brought nothing but chaos to my life and to my team. We use to be a team, a family but since you walked through that door this whole team slowly began to fall apart. The first day you showed up here you clearly stated that you __**chose**__ Scorpion to train with. Why? To tear us apart. Scorpion didn't chose you, Scorpion wasn't even a part of the decision making process but here you are. Our first mission out with you was clearly for your personal vendetta of which Cabe was taken hostage and beaten and Paige was shot and nearly killed. She came close to paying the ultimate price for your revenge. What were they to you that day? Collateral damage? Did you even care that they were family to me? Did you even care that Paige has a son to go home too? Did he even matter to you at the time? Let me tell you this Agent Armstrong, no matter what, every time we go out on a mission, we always made sure the Paige got back home to Ralph, especially me. Another thing, what I can't figure out is before you took this job overseas and after you found out that you were medically discharged, what possessed you to decide that you were __**automatically**__ hired on to __**my team**__. You never spoke to me about it. It was never my decision as the owner of this company to bring you on as a permanent member. You and Paige made that decision on your own. So again was your sole purpose of becoming a part of my team was to systematically to destroy Scorpion from within because as I see it, you have. So congratulations you have all but succeeded on your mission. Let me not forget to mention about my confession that everyone heard except for Paige. You chose to bully me into not saying anything then by threatening me and again at the cabin during our heated discussion that Paige failed to hear out of __**you**__, never mind the entire argument. Well, here is a confession. Guess what I put in her note. Maybe after you finally leave, you can take chaos with you and maybe things can get back to our kind of normal. If not then I guess you accomplished your mission after all."_

Tim felt angry at first about what Walter had written in his letter then after he finished reading his note he started to get worried. "CHAOS? CHAOS? How did I bring chaos to his team? A lot of this so-called chaos he claims I brought he brought on to himself, some things I had nothing to do with. I may have chosen Scorpion to train with but I had my reasons. Yes, revenge may have been involved but Cabe knew the dangers before heading in but Paige, Paige was an accident. Collateral damage or not, as a seal I always tried to get my team home to their families. Granted I make a point of not thinking about any of the team's family members during any mission but everyone knows the dangers when going on any mission, but then again I wasn't dating Paige either nor thinking about her son and what if he did lose his mother during that mission?That is just the dangers of our jobs that we take. He is a genius and should realize that. I'll agree, I should have asked him about becoming a permanent member of Scorpion but considering I was placed here by Homeland, I didn't really think it mattered. But then again I have a strong suspicion I would have been told no anyway. But none of that will matter if Walter really confessed his love to Paige and told her I had a hand into him not telling her. Looking up from his note Tim was worried about what kind of backlash he was going to receive from Paige when she finds out about Walter's confession. At this point he hopes wherever Walter ran off too, that he is safe and well and that he stays there **permanently**.

**Happy's** **Note:**

Looking as stoic as ever, Happy reached across the table and picked up her note wondering what Walter had written her and if he left any clues as to his whereabouts.

"_Happy. _

_I can't say I have anything to be mad at you over. If anything, I disappointed you and for that I am sorry. I did try to ask Paige out but when Tim called on her cell phone, I felt compelled to back away because I felt like she had already made her choice and would rather have a NORMAL guy in her life instead of someone like me. So, that is why I suggested that she should go to Tahoe with Tim. Looking back, I doubt if she would have said yes anyway. To make matters worse you and I were already married and we should never have kept that a secret from neither Toby nor Paige or the rest of the team for that matter. We both should have talked to Toby and Paige together to explain why we got married and kept it a secret for nearly six years. Maybe they both, especially Toby, would have taken the whole situation better. Its a wonder Paige didn't grab Ralph and walked completely out of my life. I'm beginning to think that the way she has been showing Tim constant affection in front of me has been her way getting even with me for not telling her about our marriage. There is one thing I am disappointed in you over and that is you stop supporting me. It felt like you approved of their relationship more than ever after Tahoe. Just know I'm not mad just disappointed. Maybe when I get back I'll just go back to being a robot. You know as well as I do that being a robot wasn't all that bad. Right?'_

After reading the note, Happy thought to herself, "Not good Walt. Not good." Looking down at the paper in hand she realized she could have or should have helped more by getting Paige and Walter to talk to each other and try to help patch things up. If anything try to get Paige to listen period but she herself was dealing with her own problems at the time considering she dropped and atomic bomb on Toby. She had to agree with Walter though, they should have talked to Toby and Paige on what they did and trusted them both to understand and maybe find a way to help without getting Walter deported and keeping her out of jail for fraud then maybe everyone would be happy but they didn't and that was on them. Come to think of it, she should have said something about all of the hugging and kissing Paige and Tim has been doing throughout the garage. Looking back, her and Toby didn't show that much public affection at the garage. The more she thought about Tim and Paige's displays of affection were starting to get to be a little too much. She definitely should have said something. She can only imagine what went through Walter's mind each time they did that in his line of sight. She was also beginning to think it was purposefully done and not just happenstance. Her only thought right now was finding Walter and hoping he does not go back to being the robot that he use to be. That definitely wouldn't be good.

**Sylvester's Note:**

As Sylvester picked up his note be began to worry about Walter and wonder if Scorpion was really finished. He couldn't help but ask himself if Walter would really disband Scorpion and if he does, why? Scorpion has help and saved too many people to just give it all up and throw it all away. Thinking to himself, "The world needs Scorpion. I need Scorpion. So, please Walter tell me where you could be and please be safe."

"_Sylvester,_

_You never seemed to have an opinion on a certain matter around the garage concerning Tim as being a member of the team whether he would be temporary or permanent but I'm not surprised. For someone who doesn't like to keep secrets, you have been keeping a lot of them lately, especially the ones you have been keeping from me. You've gone behind my back at least three different times in the last year and a half alone and yet we are suppose to be brothers. I am beginning to wonder what else you are hiding from me. First you began dating my sister for almost a month before saying anything. When you did say something about dating my sister we were in the middle of an assignment in a foreign country where a drug cartel controlled the city that we were suppose to be extracting a kidnapped victim. Then the second time you went behind my back was when you married her. I asked you to look after Megan not marry her. Never mind that you got Ray to help with the ceremony on top of that. All I wanted was to save Megan not let her die. What you don't know about is the phone call I received after you and Megan called Mom and Dad to tell them that the two of you had gotten married. Do you realize that I endured the brunt of my father's anger over the phone because you married my sister. He didn't call you two to give you a piece of his mind, he gave it all to me and blamed me for allowing it to happen in the first place. He BLAMED ME for everything. NOT YOU. NOT MEGAN. JUST ME. The third time you went behind my back was Megan's Pattern's Day Celebration. You stood in this very garage and asked me for a run down on what to expect from my side of the family because you wanted to make a good first impression. Not once did you tell me that you have been in constant contact with my parents all the while since Megan's death and making all kinds of good first impressions. You never needed my help in that area, you already had it accomplished. How do you think I felt when we arrived at the family farm and everyone greeted you as a family member who hasn't been home in years whereas I wasn't given a second thought? Never mind me finding out as we were leaving that you have been Skyping my parents all this time too. Did you ever thought to ask me if I wanted to be apart of it? To try to reconnect with MY parents, MY family? Did you ever thought to invite me over to Skype my parents or even do that here at the garage? It makes me wonder what Megan would think of you leaving me out. No, when we arrived at the farm on Pattern's Day, I was essentially ignored by my entire family. But then again I was noticed by Thomas and Connor who have done nothing but bullied me throughout my childhood. So what makes you think they didn't try to make me look foolish and an try to embarrass me in front of Paige, Tim, Cabe, and You. Hell, I could have left all of you there and no one would have missed me. If it wasn't for the ceremony and the lake exploding no one, not you, not Cabe, certainly not Tim or Paige for that matter would have noticed me gone. I could have slipped away quietly and went back to LA without any of you noticing. As a matter of fact I did leave for a few hours while everyone was eating and having a good time but then again no one noticed I was even gone. I know because no one stopped me to ask me where I was going or where I went when I got back and I was gone for at least two hours and forty-one minutes and no one seemed to miss me. On the other hand everyone noticed you were there and they made sure you had everything you needed but not me. I know I may sound jealous and petty and the strained relationship with my family is mostly my fault but you still could have included me in and given me a chance to try to reconnect with them but you didn't. Instead you left me completely out. I guess I haven't change as much as I thought I have on an emotional level. At least not enough to actually matter."_

Putting the letter in his lap, Sylvester sat there feeling guilty and also feeling as if he was going to be physically ill. He also felt tears stinging his eyes. Not only did he feel the sadness and the hurt coming from the words that Walter wrote him he also felt ashamed and guilty because he also felt like he not only let his brother down but Megan too. Not having any idea where Walter went off too, he knew one thing was for certain. He needed to find Walter and try to fix things between him and his brother and try to help save Scorpion. Not only for his sake but for the world.

**Toby's Note:**

Starring at the table with the pile of notes on it, Toby reached out to pick his up. As he was picking his up, a sense of dread and worry came over him. Opening his note, Toby began to read.

_Toby,_

_Well, where do I begin? I guess I can start about two and a half years ago almost immediately after I hired Paige. You chased after me practically every day telling me I needed to face my feelings and admit to myself how I felt about her. But, the moment I finally admitted out loud how I felt about her you did this whole 360 degree turn and told me to move on from Paige because she chose to be with Tim. Then next thing I know you began supporting their relationship and have been ever since. Was it because you found out that Happy was already married and it just happened to be to me. I married Happy before the two of you even met much less started dating. I know we both should have said something to both you and Paige when you first announced you were dating Happy but we didn't and that is on both of us and I'm truly sorry for that. But what I can't figure out is why did you go to Mark Collins of all people? Were you that desperate to find out who she was married too? Was this your way of getting revenge for being turned down by Happy? Granted, I married Happy for my own selfish reasons and yes I erase every digital footprint of it but BELIEVE ME, NOTHING EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN US. Another thing, I remembered EVERYTHING from the rocket. All of it. So tell me, how much laughing did you do at me? Huh? How many times did you rewatched the videos and called it psychoanalysis just so you can laugh at me that much more. I sure hope you enjoyed yourself. There is one more thing. I am going to take your advice for one last time. I'm going to move on from Paige because clearly she will never love me in return. I know that much is so obvious to me now because I am never going to be normal enough for her. I know you found out about the marriage after the rocket incident but I just can't help but think that ever since Happy turned your marriage proposal down you seemed like if you couldn't be happy then I didn't deserve to be happy either so therefore you told me to move on from Paige because she moved on with Tim. Then after you found out the secret Happy and I shared you just used Tim and Paige's relationship, the rocket incident, and everything else you could use to your advantage as revenge against me. So tell me or just admit to yourself that this was all payback to make yourself feel better somehow."_

Toby sat there looking at the note in his hands. He never realized how much he actually hurt Walter or even just how much admitting to himself that Walter was right about some things but not everything. As much as Walter wants to believe he is right all the time, he was definitely wrong about one thing. The rocket incident was never funny to him There was nothing funny to him about watching his best friend slowly die due to the lack of oxygen and there was nothing he could about it. He also didn't think it was funny as he stood by helplessly as he listening to his best friend practically begging for help while he was free falling from a hundred miles above ground without a parachute with no chance of survival. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for Paige, Walter definitely wouldn't be here today. Only one thought occurred to him, wherever he is at this point, he needed to find Walter and make things right and hope he doesn't shut down Scorpion because he knows in his heart every genius in this room including himself needs Scorpion. "Boy did I mess things up this time." Toby thought to himself.

**Paige's Note:**

After hearing her Mother read the note to the team, she began to worry if Walter would really shut down Scorpion. Not only does the other geniuses need Scorpion, but so does the world. She herself wouldn't know where she would be if it wasn't for Scorpion and especially Walter who has been a big influence on Ralph and bringing him out of his shell. Reaching out and picking up her note she was curious what Walter had written her considering they have barely spoken to each other since Tahoe. Opening her note she began to read.

_Paige,_

_You once told me you hated dishonesty because of your Mother and Drew. So tell me, why did you lie to me. I could have dealt with omitting facts but why did you lie to me in the worst possible way not to mention shoving your personal relationship with Tim in my face every chance you got since then. While up in the rocket during my state of hypoxia, I remembered at a certain point I was actually talking to you because your voice change and the fact you commented on my state of mind due to the lack of oxygen. How could you have known that if I wasn't actually talking to you? So, I know for a fact that I told you for the second time that I loved you and how it hurt me that you chose to be with Tim and also that it hurt watching the two of you together. The first time I told you I loved you was after we got back from Tahoe and we were in front of the Pentagon Relay Building. You must have taken out your com whilst everyone else still had theirs in or you would not only have heard me say I love you but you would have also heard that backhanded threat that Tim made to me over the coms. But, I guess none of that really mattered to you at all because everyday after the rocket, both of you would come into the garage, a place of WORK and a place I call HOME and flaunted your perfect love life in front of me. ALWAYS in my line of sight. Did I hurt so bad that you despised me for it? Do you hate me that much? I may be a moron for pushing you away but I didn't expect you to be so spiteful over it. I'd always hope we could one day talk things out but I guess I was wrong about that too. Two and a half years ago I recall you walking our on me after shouting at me that you didn't want Ralph to become me but what you didn't say is that you wanted him more normalized. I just didn't realize how bad you really wanted "normal" back in your life. It would have been easier if you went ahead and gone to Maine to be with Drew because you were so quick to remind me that Drew WAS and still IS Ralph's FATHER. NOT ME. Did it ever occur to you that Tim is a lot like Drew with the exception that Tim makes enough money to support you and Ralph. If you're not aware of the comparisons then let me help you. Both are athletic, both of them would rather have their heads used as a target for a ball, the only difference between the two is Drew chose a baseball versus Tim's choice of a football. Oh yea, lets not forget they both are of "NORMAL INTELLENGENCE". That's what you've been wanting all along isn't it. I'm sure there are other comparisons that you can list personally but I really don't want to know about them. The moment Tim walked into the garage was the day you wanted "normal" back in your life and Tim was your lifeline to that possibility because you started to slowly change your attitude around the garage, towards us genius, almost like we've become an annoyance to you, especially me. You have also been constantly blaming me for every little thing that Tim and I butt heads over. When he first got here he said he was trying to get back with the Navy Seals but when he was turned down and medically discharged from the Navy and then offered a job by someone other than ME, Tim along with you just decided that he could stay on MY team. Just like that. But yet, you are the one who told him to take the job in Jordan NOT ME and yet you blamed me for his leaving. Let me remind you, I never invited him here in the first place nor did I asked him to stay. He invited himself remember. His first day here he said he CHOSE Scorpion for his training assignment which was a complete lie there as well because of the mission we ended up undertaking that day. You remember the one where Cabe was taken hostage and beaten and on that same mission YOU GOT SHOT IN THE BACK NO LESS but I guess that doesn't really matter either since he is so perfect in your eyes. Never mind that I almost had to tell Ralph why his mother didn't come back from a mission that day. Come to think of it, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE, NOT HOMELAND, NOT CABE, NOT TIM, NOT EVEN YOU, NOT ONCE did you even considered talking to me about letting him stay on the team in the first place. You didn't hesitate for one moment about letting him stay or even thought about discussing it with me before making that decision among yourselves considering Scorpion is mine. MY Company, My Team. Not Yours. I hired you to help me connect with normal people and I would help you with Ralph but it seemed like as soon as Tim walked through that door you stop doing your job. You gave up on me. You abandoned me. All you became was an office manager that I could have hired anyone to come in and do._

_Another thing, the first time I told you that I loved you on top of getting that backhanded threat from Tim, Cabe also told me I wasn't ready to say those words to you yet but I guess that was his way of saying that I wasn't good enough for you and Tim was the better person for you and Toby told me to move on from you because you are with Tim and you definitely moved on with him but no matter if I was ready or not you just didn't want to hear those words from a person like me. I told Toby in his note that I was going to take one last piece of advice from him and that was to move on from you. I think I am better off finding someone who will actually get me and accept me as the genius I am and maybe just maybe be able to say I love you to that one person and that person actually saying them back to me and actually meaning it._

_One more thing, Megan told me not to be afraid to love and the one time that I actually found the person I wanted to say those three words too, the one person that I thought actually got me for a change that made me realize that love was real and not junk science is the same person who abandoned me for "normal" the first chance she got. You told me you loved me but you never did because I wasn't "normal" enough for you. Ever since I met you all you ever wanted for you and Ralph was normal. Now that you have finally found your normal and the fact that you have Mr. Normal in your life, I have one question for you to answer. It would have been so much easier for you to let me fall to the earth with a splat into the ocean, so why didn't you let me fall? Tim was willing to let me fall. Your life would have been so much easier if not better. I wouldn't be here to mess up your perfectly normal life. So, again, __**why didn't you let me fall**__?"_

_Bye Paige. _

As Paige finished reading her note she couldn't help but wipe away the tears that started to run down her cheeks. All she knew was that she never felt so miserable about herself like she did now. The only thought she had was that she destroyed the man who all but saved her and her son's life from uncertainty when she didn't have a clue as to what her son was capable of nor was she aware that he was even a genius. He had save them both literally and figuratively. Looking across the table at Tim and thinking to herself, "Did I really abandon Walter when I started dating Tim and how could Tim hide the fact that he knew all along that Walter had said he loved her and never said anything or hinted to anything about it. Also, how could I not have realized that he had been bulling Walter all this time." I never meant to shut Walter out but I was just so mad at him for pushing her away nor had I ever meant to destroy him emotionally but I did. I also never realized how much his EQ has improved until now and the fact that he actually said I Love You and meant it. That is a major improvement by it self. I just hoped I didn't destroy it completely. I'm not sure if I can fix the damage that I had done but I have to try. One thing is for certain though, I has never lied to Walter about my feelings and he has to know that falling was NEVER an option for me. Now in order for me to tell him that I'm sorry and try to make amends is to find Walter and hope he is ok.

**Ralph's Note:**

Reaching out and picking up his note, Ralph's only thoughts were hoping that Walter told him or at least hinted to his whereabouts.

_Ralph,_

_For starter, I am not mad or angry or upset with you in anyway whatsoever. I am sorry that you got caught up in all of this but I had to leave. I needed some space from everyone else and sorry to say, I especially needed space from your Mother. Simply put, your Mom and I are in a really bad place right now and I think the separation will do us some good at least I am hoping so at this point. So, please don't shut down on your Mom. She doesn't deserve it. This mess is between her and I and I just don't want you to take any backward steps to that boy I met in that diner two and half years ago. So, promise me that you will keep moving forward with your Mom. You both deserve the effort. Just so you know I will always and I mean always be there for you regardless to wherever your Mother takes you. NO MATTER WHAT you will ALWAYS be MY BOY and we will ALWAYS be PARTNERS FOREVER. I promise. I do have a big favor to ask of you, could you please take care of Bueller and Cabe the mouse for me. You can leave Cabe the mouse there at the garage just check on him and feed him. Bueller on the other hand, you __**definitely **__want to take home with you. I will come back I'm just not sure when. I scoop swear, no I double scoop swear with a pinkie promise that I am planning on coming back. I love you Bud. Remember PARTNERS FOREVER. _

As Ralph read his note he suddenly felt sad and alone. As he truly looked around at the rest of the cyclone, he noticed everyone seemed sad, angry, worried, upset, guilty or even ashamed for some reason. Then something hit him. No matter if Drew or Tim was there or not Walter always had his back. Come to think of it, Walter was the one who came with Mom when he was rescued from his kidnapper not Tim. Walter has always been there to help him out and believe in him like any Dad would. "Dad? Did I just associated Walter with the word Dad? Why not he has acted like one ever since the day they met when he told Mr. Jenosko to stop yelling at him as he walked out of the diner that day. He knew he had to find Walter although he didn't know how at this point but he was definitely going to get Walter back, no he was going to get his Dad back and he was going to do it on his own. The adults in this cyclone can find Walter by themselves if they want to find him at all because evidently from the looks on their faces it was their fault that his true Dad left in the first place.

Looking around the table Veronica and Drew both noticed the varying emotions that filled the faces of team Scorpion. During the whole time the team was reading their notes there was complete silence. When suddenly Ralph spoke.

"Mom."

Sniffing, "Yes Sweetie."

Careful not to say the word Dad, "Walter asked me to take care of Bueller and Cabe the mouse while he is gone. Do you mind if I go upstairs and get both of them and their things and take them home with us?"

"No,Sweetie. We can...we can take them home with us. Go ahead and go upstairs and get everything you think they are going to need." Paige said barely holding her emotions in check enough to answer her son.

"Hey, Ralph. Do you need any help with anything?" asked Drew standing up from the couch.

"I can come up there and help too if you want Ralph." asked Veronica.

"Yes you both can help get their cages and carry them downstairs while I get their food and Bueller's bedding and some toys." stated Ralph from the top of the stairs. "Oh and Dad, could you just take me home as soon as we get everything together. And Grandma you are welcome to come with us if you want. Oh and thanks for helping."

"Of course I will come back with you and your dad. That is not a problem."

"You guys can just use my car to get everything back to the apartment." said Paige.

"Thanks Honey, but I can use the car that the team gave me a couple of months ago so you have transportation to get home later. And Ralph you're welcome honey." said Veronica who seemed worried about Ralph all of a sudden because he did seem upset but was trying awful hard to hide it from everyone.

Paige realized that Ralph had practically ran upstairs to get away from everyone. No matter how many times Drew came and went or how many times they had to drop Tim off at the airport, Walter was always the one who got an emotional response from Ralph. Then a stunning revelation hit Paige as to why. Ralph doesn't look at Walter as a mentor anymore, he looks at Walter as a Dad. Maybe Drew made the right choice of turning his parental rights over to Walter. As the thought struck her silent tears began to stream down Paige's face and she quickly tried to wipe them away.

From the other side of the table Tim noticed the tears in Paige's eyes and wondered if Walter really did revealed his true feelings for her.

After Ralph, Drew, and Veronica disappears upstairs to collect the animals' and their belongings Toby spoke up, "Look I don't know what Walter had written to everyone and from everyone's body language, they weren't any better than mine but first thing is first, we need to find Walter. So, who's with me?"

Everyone quickly agreed including a very reluctant Tim but one major question still hung in the air. Where to look first?

**Author's Note(s): I apologize in I had missed any errors in this chapter but I was trying to get it posted before another round of severe storms hits us again. Like we really need it considering the areas that was hit last early Tuesday morning with a tornado and still haven't fully recovered from all of those damages. I'm not sure when but I will get Chapter 4 posted as soon as I can. **


End file.
